


【翔润】初次的夏天

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 青春期第一次
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	【翔润】初次的夏天

暑热最盛的时候室外气温已经超过40度，即使在空调房里也能隔着窗户感受到室外蒸腾的热浪，而松本润已经盯着窗外被高温扭曲的街道发呆了半小时。

“我不想写作业。”他趴在书桌上，小脸皱成一团，“我不想写作业，翔くん，我不想写作业。”

“你说多少次也没用，得写完作业我才陪你打游戏。”黄毛少年正躺在床上看漫画，发育中的身体细细长长的，屈起的一条腿晃的悠闲自在。

“你怎么不写？”松本润回头瞪他，努力摆出凶巴巴的表情。

“我早就写完了。”樱井翔把漫画盖在脸上伸了个懒腰，松本润就猫似的溜进了他的怀里。

“把你的脑子分给我一点好不好。”松本润拍掉他脸上的漫画，扒着他的身子让他面向自己。

“我要怎么分给你？”樱井翔转过身把他圈在怀里，圆眼睛亮亮的看着他。

松本润抬起脸迅速的在他嘴上亲了一口，包子似的脸蛋儿瞬间舒展开来。

“就像这样。”

樱井翔看着他满载了笑意的眉眼，也笑着低头去寻他的唇。两人的唇瓣紧密的贴合着，吻的生涩又热烈。松本润抱着他的脑袋任他啃了又啃，白嫩的后背被他乱来的手摩挲的痒痒的。

少年只一个吻就足够天旋地转。松本润靠在樱井翔怀里喘着气，面色由于缺氧而泛红。樱井翔的手搭着他的腰，意犹未尽的浅吻他的额头。松本润不知足的贴过去，把腿蹭进他双腿间想靠的更近，却在触到他胯间的硬物时惊的停了下来。

他们爱的毫无章法，只是年轻气盛，一不小心就擦出火来。

“我硬了。”樱井翔对自己身体的反应并不做掩饰。松本润的脸就一直红到耳根，只把头埋在他胸口，再也不敢有别的动作。

“那…那我帮你用手……”他过了很久才开口，细小的声音几乎要被窗外的蝉鸣盖过去。

“可我想要你。”

年少的勇气大到可以毫不避讳的直面欲望，樱井翔浓烈的爱意堵在喉咙不吐不快，松本润就在这样不加掩饰的告白里败下阵来。他下定决心似的点了点头，郑重其事的准备把自己整个的交付出去。

樱井翔在得到肯定后捧起他的脸吻了下去。他吻的温柔而绵密，努力想给两人的第一次留下美好的回忆来。松本润闭着眼睛，感觉像跌落进雨后初晴的云里。樱井翔抚摸间帮他脱下上衣，舌尖压上他的胸前，手指也忙着在另一边打转。松本润在陌生的快感里轻喘，粉嫩的乳尖即使是在青涩的撩拨下也很快肿胀起来。

樱井翔的手伸向胯间的时候松本润还是本能的挡了下来。明明软质的运动裤已经遮不住勃起的形状，他却还是在坦诚相见的前一刻忍不住羞怯。樱井翔便温柔的把手指塞进他的指缝里，俯下身亲吻他的耳垂。随后运动裤和内裤被一起扯下来丢在一边，樱井翔握住他早已渗出腺液的性器，用抚慰自己的手法上下撸动起来。未经人事的身体经不住刺激，松本润的胸口起伏着，很快就在樱井翔手里射了出来。乳白色的精液滴落在他因情欲而泛起粉色的身体上，樱井翔用手蘸取那些黏稠的液体，分开他的腿，指尖来到穴口打转。松本润在未知的恐惧感中想要并拢双腿，却被樱井翔的膝盖顶着强硬的分开。穴口湿滑的触感顺着末梢神经传上来，有细小的快感在他脑内扩散。

“我要进去了。”樱井翔的食指在穴口试探着戳刺，手指终于挤进去的时候松本润还是由于疼痛骤然绷紧了身子。他泛着水光的眼睛可怜的望向樱井翔，伸出手来想要抱住他。樱井翔俯身贴近，松本润忙攀上来窝在他胸口，赤裸的身体在他怀里微微颤抖着。

樱井翔的心突然软了下来，被紧紧咬住的手指也在他体内不敢动弹，他轻言细语的安慰着，小心征求他的意见。

“很疼吗？”

松本润点了点头，把他抱的更紧了一些。

“那我们不做了好不好？”樱井翔心疼的轻抚他的后背，看着松本润的样子心里有一万个不舍得。他也没有经验，很怕自己会不小心伤到他。

怀中的人点了点头，犹豫了一下又摇了摇头。

“没关系。”松本润的奶音里呆着点哭腔，“我没关系的。”

樱井翔看着他逞强的表情忍不住想要亲吻他。

“那你放松点。”

松本润努力的深呼吸让自己接纳异物的入侵，樱井翔的手指在他身体的进出也逐渐顺畅。感受到他的湿润，樱井翔又加入一根手指扩张。两根手指在松本润的体内撑开又并拢，进出间传来黏腻的水声。

松本润的痛感也慢慢被快感代替，本能的扭着身子迎合樱井翔手中的动作。第三指插入的时候他已经没有过多的不适，内壁热情的包裹着樱井翔的手指。抽插间他的气息逐渐开始不稳，难耐的用足尖去勾樱井翔的腰。

“我可以了。”他的脸红红的，眼角还有未干的泪痕。“你要进来吗。”

樱井翔被他的问法逗的笑出来。他把自己早已涨的发疼的性器抵了在穴口，却磨磨蹭蹭的不肯进入。

“我不要进来。”他说，“除非你求我。”

松本润嘟着嘴露出不情愿的表情，向后挺着腰无声的邀请。樱井翔忍耐的辛苦，早已在弦上的情欲根本经不起这样的撩拨。他急切的插了进去，感受到松本润后穴突然的绞紧。即使是被好好扩张过的小穴突然接纳如此巨大的物体还是会觉得勉强，樱井翔忍着痛去亲吻松本润蹙起的眉头，揉捏着他的臀瓣让自己插入的更舒服一些。

“…痛…”松本润的眼里又蒙上一层水汽，无辜的咬着手指分散注意力。

“我也很痛。”樱井翔拉开他的手握在掌心里，温柔的和他唇舌交缠。“马上就好了。”

松本润在他的吻里安下心来，跟着他下身的挺动慢慢找回了感觉。感受到松本润的适应，樱井翔急不可待的在他体内抽插起来。

他控制不好力道，动作莽撞又急切，谈不上什么技巧，只是完全遵循本能在行动。松本润在这样的撞击中断断续续的呻吟，他初次尝到情爱的美妙，仅仅是被深爱的人填满的快感都足够让他高潮。而樱井翔被他紧致的内壁包裹着，湿热的触感比梦中的每一次想象都还要好，他激烈的在其中进出，情愿自己就溺毙在这一片温柔的海里。

高潮到来的时候松本润的眼神几乎失焦，他耳边回荡着肉体交合的声音和樱井翔性感的低喘，在汹涌的快感中到达顶点。樱井翔滚烫的精液也随着内壁的收缩射入他体内。他在高潮过后有片刻的失神，然后突然哭了起来。

樱井翔还留在他身体里，见状手忙脚乱的去擦他的眼泪。松本润拿手背胡乱的抹着眼睛，摇着头要把他赶出去。

樱井翔忙把自己退出来，松本润就钻进他怀里乱糟糟的蹭着眼泪鼻涕。樱井翔揉着他的头毛不知所措，过了好久才敢开口说话。

“还疼吗？”

“不疼。”松本润在他胸口哭着打小嗝。

“那你哭什么？”

“我…我……”松本润想不出理由来。他刚刚才意识到自己有多喜欢眼前这个人，他不知道怎么表达，又急又恼，只能哭了起来。

“……我作业做不完了！”

他憋红了脸只说出这么一句话。樱井翔无奈的笑着看他，捧着他的脸帮他把泪都擦干净。

“你先把衣服穿上，然后我来帮你。”

“那我里面还有你的…你的……”

“我给你清理干净。”樱井翔把松本润从床上扯起来。松本润不愿意使劲，还是软塌塌的黏在他怀里。

“你要帮我把作业都做完，对吗？”

“你想得美。”樱井翔简直拿他没办法。“我顶多告诉你怎么做的，你要自己写。”

“那我是你最喜欢的人吗？”松本润搂着他的脖子，毫无防备的抛给他一个大直球。

“你是我祖宗。”

夏天快要结束了。但是樱井翔一点也不伤感。他反正已经一头栽在松本润的坑里，一年四季都爬不出来。


End file.
